


I found you

by Tsukkay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, It's Soft, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, M/M, Mermaid - alternate universe, Minikawa, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa is 15 but he sounds like a 10yo, Oikawa teaches Iwaizumi things, Strict Parents, They are cute okay?, it gets quite sad, iwaizumi is a merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukkay/pseuds/Tsukkay
Summary: I found love where it wasn't supposed to be...Right in front of me.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	1. Hello! Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something i wrote a while ago on Wattpad and thought that putting it here would be a good idea since i will post here from now on.
> 
> thank you!

"NO mom I said NO I WON'T"

"But Toru... come here I SAID COME HERE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" I cut my mom's speech running away from home towards the lake next to our house, it wasn't far in fact it's not near either, the perfect place where I usually hide and play volleyball.

I can't understand mom anymore nor stand her that's why I will go to my secret place to clear my thoughts from her nonsense.

I went down the hill behind our house to find a small forest blocking people from seeing the view that it hides behind, I added a few steps to find myself near the lake I found when I was wandering around when I was a kid. There was a small wooden bridge were I used to sit on and dig my feet in the cold quiet water that leads to the sea, I'm truly thankful that my parents did choose our house in a place like this.

I sat down on the bridge and dug my feet to get goose bumps on my skin because a cold breeze passed by touching my skin; I started playing with the volley ball I hid there to get bored after so I laid down and started humming a small lullaby my mom used to sing me before I fall asleep she doesn't do that anymore because I grew up, I am no longer a kid I no longer need bedtime stories nor the lights on to be safe from the demons under my bed I don't believe in any of these things anymore I only believe that aliens exist for sure.

I started hearing a strange noise I ignored it at first thinking that maybe it's me or a squirrel but I felt something touching my foot so I brutally looked up to see a kid in the water, they looked really strange they had marks on their face and those fish ears maybe?

"Hello? Who are you?" they said.

"Hello for you to but tell me first what are you?" I was scared that maybe I'm just hallucinating or it's a real demon so I backed up a little bit.

"That's not nice from you, you know that right?" He said "I am a mermaid"

WAIT WHAT? IS HE REALLY SERIOUS? DOES THAT MEAN...

"ARE YOU AN ALIEN?" I excitedly asked.

"What is an alien? Didn't I say I am a mermaid?" he seemed pissed off from the question I asked just now but I was surprised that he doesn't know what an alien is.

"Just tell me where did u come from, an Alien is a creature that comes from space and they are really genius and they are green and their head and eyes are really big so I thought that maybe you might be a kind of Alien called mermaid." This is my chance and evidence to show everyone that aliens are real ehehe.

"I didn't come from space I came from the bottom of the sea and bold of you to assume that I am a dirty and ugly creature like that" He pouted angrily at me.

My dreams are gone but isn't it wonderful that I MET WITH A MERMAID. I WILL BE FAMOUS FOR THIS DISCOVERY AND I WILL BE A GREAT HISTORY SYMBOL YAY.

"By the way what's ur name?" I asked.

"What is a name?" Is this thing really clueless about everything?

"The name is what your parents gave you when you were born and other people call you" I hope this explication is enough for him to understand. "Anyway my name is Oikawa Toru nice to meet you if you didn't understand what I just said now u can just tell what other mermaids call you!"

"Nobody calls me... " Oh what a hopeless child "I don't even remember what my parents are like" He looked down the water he was in and quietly pronounced these words.

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"I don't know but all I know is that when we reach 10 years old we are left alone to the wild to take care of ourselves" I do really pity him for this I'm glad I have my mom and dad beside me.

"Okay... Then let's get you a name!" I happily said to cheer him up and maybe I will try giving him a funny name so I can make fun of him every time ehehe.

"Are you serious?" He questioned.

"And do you feel like I am joking? Anyway what do you want as your family name?" I suggested

"I don't know... Anything is fine just choose for me" He gave the responsibility of giving him a name to me in fact I should be the one to give him his first name.

"No you have to think of a family name for yourself because I will give you your first name." I protested.

"Ok as you wish... how do you find... Iwa-izum-i?" He quietly suggested, I can't help but find this name really beautiful.

"It's a pretty name as I see, why not? I-w-a-i-z-u-m-i" I gave a small soft smile on my face and let my gaze look at Iwaizumi while I repeated his name letter by letter.

"It's your time for you to choose for me a first name!!" He insisted on coming up with one right now and so I did!

"How about Unchi?" I don't know why but it's really funny to tell him to call himself Unchi while it means poop I will die from laughter if he accepted.

"Unchi Iwaizumi?" I held my laughter because it's really funny "No it doesn't match!" He told me while looking at me straight in the eyes, I feel like he is right... Calling this pretty creature poop doesn't match him at all. What was I thinking?

"Okay I'm sorry! Please let me think again" I had to apologize for that because it was wrong, I looked down at my knees and began thinking, I want to call him Alien but I am sure he will refuse it... Suddenly I recalled the name of my fav character in my fav show.

"What about Ha-ji-me?" I looked up to see him gazing at me then giving of a big smile.

"I like this one it matches my name! Ha-ji-me I-wai-zu-mi! I like it so much!" His smile was pretty like his name I wish to see it every morning. "Since we are done can u tell me what does Unchi means?" Oh shit I'm dead.

"Well I'm sorry for suggesting it I shouldn't have done it..." He looked at me with a curious look I'm regretting my actions now. "Well it means poop." Oh shit he changed he glared at me angrily.

"I will forgive you Trashykawa and this will be your new nickname" Where did he come up with that??

"Iwa-chan is a meanie and don't call me like that" I pouted.

"U deserve it Crappykawa" Oh no he made another version of it T-T.

"Anyway I said I'm sorry and stop the Crappy and Shitty versions of my name, do you know how to write your name?" I asked he stared at me for a while then shrugged; this guy doesn't know anything, after giving it a second thought maybe mermaids can't write under water because they don't have paper and pens?

"I don't have anything where to show what writing is but next time I will surely bring many things and introduce them to you!" I suggested.

"It sounds good! As I see it's getting late do you have somewhere to go?" He asked about me oh my god he is worried about me, my heart skipped a beat I don't know if it's the sunlight coming from the little opening on the sea reflecting on his face making those marks on his cheeks dimly glow or him being worried about anyway it's all about him.

"Well yes I have to go back home and mom will surely be more upset." I told him.

"What did you do to make her angry?" He asked. This guy sure has a lot to learn about.

"She told me to stop playing volleyball and focus more on my studies in fact I am a model student, she says that I'm draining myself by making my best at both of them and not taking a rest." I vented

"What is volleyball?" And again we are getting in my second favorite topic!

"You see this ball here? This is a Volley Ball and it's used in a sport called Volleyball to!" He stared at me and shrugged because he wasn't able to make difference between a Volley ball and Volleyball. "So a Volley ball is this ball and the Volleyball is how we play with this ball" He shook his head.

"Okay... and how do we play with it?" He sure has a lot of question under his hat.

"It's really late I'm so sorry..." I apologized and bowed to him. "I will come here next time and explain everything about volleyball and bring some stuff for explaining!"

"It's okay, but when will u come back?" He really grew attached to me.

"What about this Saturday?"

"What is Saturday?" I forgot he doesn't know many things.

"Saturday is 2 days from now on." He thought about and then shook his head again in acceptance.

"Anyway nice to meet you and see you later, Iwa-chan!" I waved at him as I put the volley ball I had back to it's hideout.

"It's really nice to meet you to and next Saturday Shittykawa!" Please I hope he forgets this name after 2 days.

"Meanie" I let out my tongue mocking him, he waved back at me then jumped in the water again, his tail showed up and it was really pretty. Different shades of blue that makes you feel calm the longer you stare at it, he disappeared in the water and I got to my house.

My mom scolded me for sure and after a great and long lecture I went to my room and began thinking about what just happened. I was amazed, I was speechless, I still didn't believe what happened and maybe it's just a dream but this Saturday everything will be confirmed if I meet him that means he is real if I didn't I was just dreaming, but still that voice, that face, those marks, that color in his tail are really real.

The conversation we had kept echoing in my head the whole night that I was fast asleep even if I'm sleeping now I can still hear his gentle and also rough voice repeating...

"Nice to meet you Shittykawa!"


	2. Chapter 2: Thank you!

I spent the whole Thursday and Friday thinking about what happened I spaced out in all my classes and I wasn't focusing during volleyball practice so our coach obligated me to go home.

The day we will meet again is slowly coming my way; I'm still not sure if I should go or no.

But I did plan to teach that creature some stuff because I think his question will start to annoy me more and I also hope he forgets the name he invented for me last time just when did he learn that word??

I took a notebook to show him how he will write his name; the volleyball is still there and a towel because I think I will get wet and some spare clothes because I wanna swim! I know it's fall but the weather was good, some bread milk to feast on and here I am ready to go in my adventure.

We don't study in Saturday so I finished my homework last night and slept really late because of how much there is, I woke up and took breakfast and told mom that I will go visit Mattsun and Makki behind the house sure it was a lie but she is naive as always, I got out from the back door and run towards the small forest to find myself in front off the bridge were Iwaizumi was also waiting, I wondered how much time he spent here but I did mind my business.

"Good morning!" I welcomed him with a really big smile.

"Hello..." He said, Hajime seemed fine to me.

"How have you been these couple days?" I asked him.

"I'm good... How about you?" He crossed his hands and put them on the bridge close to my feet where I was standing up.

"Well I'm good to! So are you ready?" I gave him another happy and glimmering look because I'm impatient I ran towards the place where I hid my volleyball.

"Ready for what?" With a nervous tone he said.

"VOLLEYBALL!!" I took the ball really high when I reached it and took it out from where I hid it and showed it to him, he shrugged then I ran towards my small back pack and took the volleyball book I had with pictures and showed it to him.

"So look over here..." He obeyed me and stared down at the book "Volleyball players have many roles like Libero" I did show him a picture of it "Wing spikers, middle blockers, aces and the setter" I pointed at every picture in that book showing him the roles.

"And I, Oikawa am a setter!" I took the book higher like if I was making a lion king reference on purpose then I looked at Iwa-chan and asked him what role would he like to play if he was human.

"Well... Let me think about it Shittykawa" H E S T I L L R E M E M B E R S T H A T N A M E!!!!

"How is it that we do a test and see what suits you!" I suggested.

"Okay" He agreed with no more words

The test began and his performance is horrible as ever, he tried to receive a ball in water _failed,_ tried setting a ball _failed_ , he also tried blocking my serve and he _failed_ to stop it... We tried everything when spiking the ball is the last thing left.

"Are you ready? All you have to do now is jump and smack the ball with all your force in the way of the floor" I instructed him as he nodded in agreement.

I took the ball and set it to him and when Iwa-chan is already in the air showing his tail that remained hid I the water. Different pretty shades of blue filling the long way of it like a really beautiful Peafowl, his jump was high and impressive he jumped like a dolphin all I did is staring at how beautiful he was, I snapped back to reality when I felt and heard the sound of the ball already passing by my head and it slamming through the earth, it was a really powerful sound.

After he spiked the ball he came back to the water splashing some of it on my skin and that what woke me up from my thoughts, my heart skipped a beat and I don't know why did my face feel hot a lil bit.

"So how was this one?" He asked after he showed up from under the water.

"It was good..." I turned around as fast as I could so I can at least hide the blush that I maybe had on my face and ran towards the ball that he spiked.

He remained silent until I came back next to him.

"You know Iwa-chan that spike was really good unlike the other ones!" I praised him in a cocky way also hinting that he sucks but he deserves it anyway. "If you were a human you could have been a great ace" I smiled big to him because I wish he was but sadly he is not.

"What is an ace?" He asked me with an interested face because the smile I gave earlier had some hints that an ace is an amazing player.

"The ace is the player that gets the most of the points for the team and it's the team best player!"

"I see..." He looked down he seemed a bit of embarrassed as he spoke in a low voice.

"Do you want to practice more spikes like these?" I will really enjoy tossing to him but my stomach growled.

"What is this sound?" He looked up.

"This is the sound that the stomach makes when it's empty or when you are hungry! Haven't you ever felt hungry?" I tapped my tummy to show him.

"What is it like to be hungry?"

"Well you just have the desire or urge to eat, what do you eat under the sea?" I was curious about it.

"Eat?" He mumbled and started humming trying to remember "I do eat sea grass" I was disappointed, I thought mermaids eat some really strange food under the sea why are mermaid stories so fake?

"Eww how do you eat that?"

"Stop complaining about it Crappykawa" H e even remembers the second version oh my god T-T. "What do you eat?" He asked taking off the nasty look he had.

"Well we eat a lot of things here but I like Milk bread!" I sat down approaching him and I opened my back pack and took out the Milk bread.

"Huh?" He tilted his head a little bit staring at the piece of bread analyzing it.

"It's a bread wanna try it? Bread is a mix of flour and water and other things but this one has milk in!" He nodded and so I cut a little bit from my bread and shared it with him.

He took a bite then his eyes lit up like he never ate something tastier than it well I can't say that sea grass is tasty even him won't surely admit it.

"So how do you find it?" I asked him and pat his head while he was munching the last bite.

"Do you have more?" He looked up at me and yes I have a lot but I hope he doesn't take my entire stock.

We took a small break while eating the milk bread I had brought with me along, then suddenly I remembered that I have my notebook and I promised Iwa-chan to teach him how to write his name.

"Nee Iwa-chan?" His gaze turned at me "Do you remember what I said about writing? Well I brought stuff to teach you with!" He didn't seem to care a lot but the water he was in became agitated I think it was his tail moving so fast of excitement well he sure is good at hiding his thoughts but his tail doesn't lie huh?.

I took out the notebook while holding at the piece of bread with my mouth and took out the pen, he curiously looked at what I was doing and then I regained the piece of bread from my mouth with my hand and took a really good big bite, I opened the notebook after that and began rummaging between pages.

"What are you doing?" He looked at the notebook "And what is this?" He touched the edge of the thin paper with his finger and he backed off "Do you think it's safe? It's sharp"

"Don't make it sound like a sharpened knife anyway the thing you just touched is a paper and this is where we write, a bunch of papers form a book so what I'm holding now is a Notebook since it's has empty pages that I have to fill" I explained then he tried touching the paper again but he didn't look more scared than before.

"I see..." I took the pencil I brought along and showed it to him.

"This is a pencil and this is what we write with" I went and looked down at my notebook and wrote down something and I felt his stares at my hand. "Here take it try to hold it" I lend it to him but he was suspicious from it.

He held it but he let it down in the water by mistake.

"Oh no! We lost the pen we can't write now"

"I will go have it back" He suggested and then he dived down in the water, it was like a free moment for me to realize what is that strange feeling I felt earlier when he jumped and remembering it made me feel the a small blush on my cheeks, to be honest Iwa-chan is handsome and those marks on his face sure do glow with a pretty light blue.

Out of nowhere he got out from the water holding the pen with 2 hands so it won't slip from his hand, he dropped it on the bridge and then I took it and dried it with a towel I had because I'm still planning to swim.

After I dried it, I showed him how to hold it and he is fast at learning and that is good it won't be hard teaching him how to write.

"Now you learned how to hold a pencil we will go to writing" I approached the notebook a lil bit to him and wrote "I-wa-i-z-u-m-i-ha-ji-me" I wrote it in Hiragana since I still don't master the Kanji and it's hard for him anyway.

"This here is your name do you see it? Now I will teach you how to draw every letter of it" I started writing and he is focusing because I can feel his eyes on my hands, I gave him to write every time I show him a step and he slowly becomes able to write even if his handwriting horrible but I don't blame him he never did something like this.

Whenever he was concentrated on the hold of the pencil and what he is writing I do admire him because he is beautiful and I get caught up.

"It's been a while you have been staring at me creepykawa" Please stop him from inventing different versions of my name I beg you. (Thanks I won't >:D)

"I'm sorry I just thought you are evolving with your writing" I lied because I won't say to a mermaid dude that he looks handsome what if he finds me weird?

"Okay, so how is this?" He asked as he turned the notebook to my side.

"Perfect! Now I want you to write your name on this page and so we can announce after it the end of the lesson" He nodded but he doesn't seem to care much, I turned the notebook and then he looked down and started writing.

I stared at him while he is at it and admired the small marks on his face that are endlessly glowing, they seem to be hypnotizing then unconsciously I ended up brushing those marks, he stopped while his eyes widened and stared at me when he did I just stopped and took my hands off him.

"I'm sorry I'm really sorry Iwa-chan" I apologized, he didn't seem to care again but a feint blush took over his cheeks and continued writing.

After 2 minutes of waiting he finally finished.

"Here we go how does it look?" He turned the notebook and I took it between my hands staring at what he wrote.

"I love your name..." I said

"Weren't you the one who was about to call me poop Shittykawa?" I forgot that completely and all the guilt of that moment came back to me I regret suggesting that word I wanna die now;-;

"Well but we ended up on something beautiful isn't it?" Tried to dodge that topic of him "And by the way where did Iwaizumi come from?" It's time for me to ask.

"Well... There was someone in the sea I met and he kept calling me Iwaizumi" So that means he had a friend at least he wasn't lonely out there.

"Do you remember their name?"

"No I don't" I really wanna know who is it but it's okay no need to push him.

An awkward silence filled the space around us that I can't surpass the urge of wanting to break it.

"So wanna practice more spikes?" He nodded in agreement and then after the long break we took we came back to our play.

Time passed as I swam in the water next to Iwa-chan just a small praise for my hard work in teaching this guy but I ended up scratching my knee with a rock there so I got out as fast as I can because I started bleeding, it wasn't something big but Iwaizumi was had a worried face and it was cute, I dried myself and after finishing with the towel I wrapped it around my bruised knee.

"Iwa-chan I think it's getting late my mom will scold me." I excused myself

"Will scold you for what?"

"For not being at home in time since we agreed on me getting back at lunch time."

"I see..." He looked down as he doesn't want me to leave him.

"Don't worry I will come back soon this time I won't let you wait" I lowered myself and petted his head then he looked up at me giving me a nasty look.

"AND who said I wanted to see you soon Shittykawa?" He growled

"Mean Iwa-chan" I pouted "Okay let's make a pinky promise"

"Pinky promise?" He tilted his head and shrugged.

"It's a promise where we cross pinkies and say what we want to agree about" I pulled my pinky so he could see which finger I'm talking about, he did the same and that was cute and then I did attack his finger with mine and crossed them.

"I promise that I will start to come as often as I can" I said.

"Okay..." He kept staring at me while I laughed and then got back up with my back pack.

"Guess I have to say goodbye for now until tomorrow maybe?"

"W-ait!" He stopped me as he attired my attention. "Thank you... for showing many things to me" He shyly said as a slight blush was visible on his face.

"You are welcome any time, next time I will bring other things for you and many other delicious food" I smiled big and blushed to but I wasn't ashamed from it because I was really happy.

"I guess now I have to say goodbye?" He looked down.

"Yes, see you later Iwa-chan" I waved at him and my way through the forest while running so I won't be late. I looked behind me to see him with a lonely face as I'm leaving him but it's okay I will come back tomorrow for sure.

But I never did.


End file.
